A human erythropoietin (Epo) genomic clone of 9.8 kb BamHI fragment was isolated from a human lymphocyte library using a human Epo cDNA probe. The clone has been sequenced and characterized. The sequences of this Epo clone were subjected to computer GCG analysis. Based upon the computer search, transcriptional factor binding sites and lymphokine consensus sequences were present in the 5'-flanking regions of the Epo gene. Further studies were required to elucidate the importance of these sequences in terms of the regulation of Epo production in vivo.